Forum:2019-10-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- I'm surprised he's not reminding us he's a (great...etc) father again. :-) So really the only question is whether that's really Agatha in the last panel or L-in-A. But the fact that she's been freed from her physical restraints suggests it's the real Agatha. In which case she wants Oggie not to destroy the Lu-in-clank, as we discussed earlier. I hope they remember to damage her vocal chords a bit so she can't do Command Voice. ➤ Oh, and I guess it's a secondary question whether Tweedle's super-moveit is going to wear off normally or whether we have super-Oggie forever, or he melts down or something. But, going meta, the latter two would be too much of a change in the story, I think. Bkharvey (talk) 07:53, October 4, 2019 (UTC) : Why would her being free indicate it's Agatha? --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:29, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, because I'm assuming Albia's work was good enough that she couldn't escape on her own, so this page comes after Gil and Tarvek fix the machine and zap Agatha. I guess that's an optimistic assumption. Bkharvey (talk) 17:30, October 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: They're super-Sparks and all, but I'll roll my eye a little if they were able to rebuild the entire machine from scratch and cleanse Agatha that fast. Either this is Lu, or Agatha has managed to wrestle back control for a moment. And if she got free because Albia was no longer present, again I'll be annoyed, both with Albia for not coming up with a more permanent restraint, and Our Heroes for letting Agatha-Lu roam around unsupervised for a third freaking time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:07, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Aliba told Gil and Tarvek to --Fred1740 (talk) 20:41, October 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::: At the time, at least some of us thought that "free the Lady Heterodyne" meant "free from possession by Lucrezia," not "free from the physical restraints." Albia could have done the latter herself. Bkharvey (talk) 00:04, October 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::: If she indeed meant "physically release Agatha", and they obeyed.. that was an idiotic course of action on everybody's part. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:52, October 7, 2019 (UTC) I think someone conjectured earlier that if Albia left Trelawney that the bonds hilding Lucrezia might go away. That could be ehat we are seeing here. I am saying Not Agatha, because of the big, harmless looking yes. Agatha would be more serious. Also hoping Not Agatha because a chance to see how independent Oggie has become. Similar to when Dimo was questioning why 'Agatha' was ordering him NOT to warn the Baron about various Hive Engines. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 19:59, October 4, 2019 (UTC) I very much hope it ISN'T Lucrezia-controlled Agatha, because seriously, as much as I love the art and characters the Foglios have created in Girl Genius, if they do what it's looking like they're going to with this storyline -- AKA having Luc-Ag go off with the bad guys with nothing being resolved -- then I'll have to stop reading again, likely permanently this time. At least one central plot point deserves to be wrapped up per decade of the comic, and I'd much rather get to finally see an unrestrained Agatha doing her adventurous thing rather than seeing her constantly under the thumb of someone else, like she has been (almost) every moment the entire run of the comic.